


God Save the Queen

by GeekLibrarian



Series: God Save the Queen [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Mentions of Violence, Swearing, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLibrarian/pseuds/GeekLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is hunting a ghost but she turns to Dean and Sam for help when realizes that’s going to take more than one to vanquish it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Save the Queen

AC/DC’s  _Highway to Hell_  was playing loudly while you drove down the lane. The choice was perfect, you thought, for hunting the ghost that dwelled on that route. Your black Mustang’s tires skated in the gravel when you hit the brakes, looking ahead at the semitransparent Chevy Pick-Up that was blocking the way. You blinked and it was gone.

“Bollocks,” you muttered and made your car turn in the place sprinting back the way you had come. A ghost-pickup was not what you’d been expecting, and you were going to need help. Suddenly, lights were blinding you through the rearview mirrors and you heard the tires of the truck screeching behind you. “Ok, ok, just hold on,” you said patting the wheel with your fingers and pressing a button in the stereo. Your phone came to life and you shouted “Call Dean!” over Brian Johnson’s screams. The music stopped and you heard the tone in the speakers a couple of times before a voice answered.

“Hello?”

“Hello sweety!” you said happily, as if you were seated in your living room watching television and drinking tea, with both hands on the wheel, dodging trees and stones while the truck kept your pace a couple of yards behind you.

“Heeyyy Y/N! How’s it going?”

“Oh, you know, same old, same old. Are you free to chat?”

“Yeah… Is that… an engine I hear in the back?”

“Oh, so sweet of you to notice!” you exclaimed with a laugh, as if he had just pointed out a new haircut. “Yes, indeed, that’s the noise of the phantom pick-up that’s hunting me”

You heard a sigh on the other side of the phone and you smiled as you pictured Dean rubbing his eyes with the empty hand.

“Where the fuck are you?” he spat, a lot less friendly than a few seconds before.

“Well, that’s no way to address a lady…”

“Fuck the diligence Y/N! I really don’t want to be picking up the pieces of your car tomorrow morning!” You laughed hard just as you dodged a big pine tree and rolled back onto the highway, leaving the haunted vehicle behind you.

“I would’ve thought you’d worry more about Ghost than myself!”

“You bet I do, he’s not the one who decides to go into those reckless hunts you always find.”

“Yes, well… I think I’ve finally lost it…” you said rechecking the mirror.

“Will you tell me where you are now, my lady?” he asked a little more relaxed.

“I’m in Alexandria, Louisiana. There’s a big National Park here, I’m staying in the lodge there.”

“You’re one lucky lady,  _m’Lady_. We’re about to leave Austin. We should be there by morning.”

“Aye, aye, you better be,” you said demandingly, and then added in a much softer voice “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks,” you heard a chuckle and he answered immediately “It’s ok, girl, see you in a bit.”

—————-

“You’re kidding, right?” you heard his voice before seeing them, but you could tell he was vexed.

“DEAN, SAM, my lads!” you exclaimed standing up from the deck chair and raising your sun glasses as you put down your drink.

“ _This_ is how you research?” Dean’s expression was of annoyance, while Sam was clearly amused by the whole situation. You were in your bikini, sun hat on your head, reading by the pool of the complex.

“Can you even  _think_  of a better way of investigating a case in a vacation complex? This thing has a _spa_. Here, do some research.” You threw them the book you were reading and sat back in your chair. “Come, Sam, lose those shoes, and have a drink!”

Sam caught the book in the air and started looking at it, sitting next to you. It was a document that outlined the story of the park since it’s beginning. “In the early 1960s,” you told them, “a group of college boys went into the park to camp. They drove a red Chevy pick-up. They were never found and neither was the vehicle. In the beginning they all thought they’d had an accident or something, but they were never found, so they were marked as missing and the police and rangers just gave up, assuming that they’d probably left the park without telling anyone”.

“So, that’s what you were hunting,” said Dean examining the drinks offered at the bar, a few feet away from you. “These are all chick drinks!”

“Well… the problem is that I was looking at this other story…” you said taking back the book and flipping back the pages. “Of a young gal, Claire Waterhill, that also went missing earlier that year. She was supposed to go on a date with her boyfriend but never got there, nor returned home. Her father worked here at the time, so I thought, maybe it was her that had gotten lost or something like that.”

“But instead of the anger of the ghost of a lost girl, you found the rage of a pick-up,” finished Sam.

“Yes. And I must say it’s a little bit difficult to stop it with a salt gun.”

“Well, at least now we know what to look for,” said Sam standing up. “Dean and I will go get a room in the motel and we should be checking on this tonight.”

“Motel?” you asked incredulous. “Oh, no my lads! You’re staying here with me.”

Sam and Dean exchanged uncomfortable looks and the Dean added “That’s nice but… we don’t have the… uhm… ease you have in some… aspects…” You burst into a clear laughter as the awkwardness of their postures.

“No, sweety,” you interrupted standing up again and hugging him by the neck “I meant,  _you_  are staying with  _me_. I’ve already booked you two the room next to mine, go check in,” and you turned around and dove into the pool, leaving Dean and Sam happy, though a little embarrassed.

Later that day you were all sitting in the living area of the boy’s room, much bigger than yours given that it was a two queens instead of one kind of room.

“So get this,” said Sam placing down the map he was staring at. “Here in red is the path that the truck was supposed to maintain while in the park. Here,” he pointed at a blue dot in the line, “is the last place they were seen, by a couple that was hiking.”

“We should go all the way back there and check out the rest of the route,” Dean said. You were lingering over the map, trying to find the place you’d encountered the truck. At last, you did.

“Here is where it appeared last night. It’s a road that travels in parallel with the main road.”

“Ok, so they didn’t stay on the path… why?” asked Sam to himself.

“Let’s go,” said Dean standing up and getting ready.

“Should we ride your Baby or my Ghost?” you asked sliding into your leather jacket and fastening your utility belt.

“Given the fact that there’s a big chance that the car ends up smashed between a tree and a truck… I say we take Ghost…”

“You bastard!” you laughed, tossing him the keys, which he caught with a single wave.

It was still early, a little after lunch, so you still had a couple of hours of light to wander into the woods safely. You all jumped into your car, convertible top off, Dean was driving and Sam called shotgun, so you rested in the back seat, eyes closed and a smile on your face as the wind curled your hair and the sun bathed your skin.

You felt safe. You always did with the Winchester boys. They were like brothers to you, and only around them you allowed yourself to let your guard down. Maybe it was because they had saved your life on your first encounter, or because they had taken care of you afterwards while you healed, or maybe because they always came when you called them, or maybe just because they made you laugh. But when you were with them, it felt like home; it felt like family.

“How do you do it, Y/N?” Sam asked, pulling you out of your happy thoughts.

“What?”

“How do you manage to afford those places? Those clothes… this car!” Your smile faded and a shadow covered your face, and Sam must’ve caught it, because he added immediately, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you. It’s ok, I don’t need to know.”

“No, it’s alright. I’ve been wanting to tell you, but sometimes it’s just… hard”

“Take your time,” Dean said softly, looking at your reflection in the mirror.

You breathed deeply, carefully looking in your mind for the right words to explain what you had never explained in almost twenty years.

“When I was twelve, back in England, I was with my mother and father waiting for the train… the underground. We were… we weren’t supposed to be there, you see. I wanted to ride the train because I never had. They were pleasing me, spoiling me.” You lingered for a second and then went on. “There was an accident. The train derailed and crashed into the platform. My dad pushed me back against the wall, and that’s the last I saw of them. They were caught and lost under the cars.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other, not knowing if they were supposed to say something or not.

“Y/N, I…” Sam began, but you weren’t listening to him.

“I come from a wealthy family. I was an only child and suddenly I had an entire fortune and three companies in my name. And no family, no friends… As soon as I was of age I left the country, but kept everything running. So there, I’ve got loads of money that is of no use to me. That’s all I’ve got.”

There was a moment of silence and then the car turned down a different road.

“Ok,” said Dean. “We’re now on the path you traveled last night. Keep your eyes open for anything unusual.” But you drove for another hour or so, and saw nothing, until you finally recognized the spot where you had seen the truck appear.

“There,” you said, and Dean stopped the car. “This is where it materialized last night.”

“Well, let’s go take a look.”

You strode out of the vehicle and began walking through the trees, the light was dimming now, and you knew you would have to stay close to the Mustang if you wanted to walk out of the forest alive. Dean was close to you, but Sam had gotten into the other side of the road and you couldn’t see him anymore.

“When did you put that new music thingy in the car, anyway?” asked Dean through the branches.

“You mean the stereo? Oh, I bought it last month. It synchronizes automatically with my mobile.”

“You’re such a tech-geek” Dean laughed, but he stopped, as he heard Sam screaming.

“DEAN! Y/N!” There was something about his voice that made the two of you panic. You ran, as fast as you could, jumping and dodging and falling while he kept calling desperately, but you couldn’t find him, and he sounded so far away, so… below? You stopped dead, grabbing Dean’s shirt at the same time.

“What?” he asked, but you were hearing, listening, understanding.

“Don’t run, Dean, it’s dangerous.”

“What?” he repeated. “Y/N, we need to get to Sam!”

“I know, but if we run, we’ll fall as well. Listen…” you could hear Sam grunting and calling “He’s fallen, there must be a cliff here somewhere, if we keep running we won’t be able to save him.”

“DEAN!” came Sam’s voice again.

“We’re coming Sammy! Just hang in there!” Dean screamed to the air, and was answered by a forced laugh.

“I sure can identify with that poor cat right now.”

“Keep talking Sam!” you shouted. “We need to follow your voice!”

He answered with another nervous laugh “Well, I would love to, but uhm… It would be REALLY nice if you could just find me ‘cause I’m quite sure that this root is not going to hold me much longer.”

“Well, you shouldn’t eat all that salad, Sam,” Dean went on. “It has made you weak. If you fall, those greens are to blame. You should eat more meat. Feed your muscles!”

“I can promise you,” he said weakly, and you could hear pain in his voice, “that if I had had any kind of meat for lunch, I would already be in the bottom of this thing.”

You were walking slowly, Dean at your back, carefully measuring where you placed your foot and looking for clues to where Sam had fallen, but the place was messy. You suddenly saw it, the earth was caved in, and the weeds were broken. You let yourself rest in the dirt and started crawling forward, until your hands reached air. Carefully you let your head stick out, and you found yourself looking down at a deep cliff, all pointy rocks and gravel. Sam was hanging a little further down, holding onto a root that stuck out of the wall.

“Well, hello there, love,” you said happily. “Do you come to hang on this cliff often?”

“Not- really,” he said with difficult. “But- I love- the view,” he added then, looking down. You followed his eyes and saw what looked like a wrecked truck in the bottom of the precipice.

“Ah, yes, lovely view indeed. Dean, give me a hand here,” you called back. “Grab my feet and hold me while I crawl down”

“Are you fucking kidding me? That’s dangerous!”

“Do you really prefer the 45 kilos girl to grab yours instead and have us all end up right there with the truck?” you asked annoyed. “Because Sam is out of our reach!”

You heard a mumble and a curse and then Dean grabbed both your ankles and helped you forward. Slowly, you let your torso hang down, stretching your arms toward Sam until you could grab his wrist. You clenched to it tightly and called for Dean to pull you up, and as soon as Sam was in the air, he grabbed your own wrists and pulled himself up. Next you knew, the three of you were laying on the ground, covered in dirt and breathing heavily. Your hands still clenched around Sam’s wrist, as if in fear of losing him again.

“You can let me go now, Y/N,” said Sam in a soft voice and a wide smile.

“Oh, sorry…”

“Well, the bright side is now we know  _exactly_  where we need to go,” said Dean sitting up and wiping the dirt from his jeans.

“The not so bright side,” you said “Is that it’s getting late and that’s one hell of a descent. What are our plans?”

“Well… I wouldn’t mind climbing down,” said Sam, and both of you looked at him with exasperation.

“Really, Sam?” Dean spat “You’re actually going down the place we just dragged you out?”

“Hey, climbing down is not the same as falling, and I’m actually good at it!”

“I’m not talking to you,” his brother said, raising a hand to his face. You laughed a little and then stood up and shook off your clothes, realizing that your tank top was ripped and you had a cut in your side.

“Oh, look at that. That’s going to burn tomorrow.” You fastened your jacket to protect the wound and looked at Dean. “I think Sam’s right. I think he should go down there while we distract the phantom. If not, poor little Ghost will think we left him all alone.”

“I’m sure your car wouldn’t mind being parked with Baby right now,” Dean answered rising up.

The three of you returned to your car to get ready. Sam took everything he needed to burn the remains of the vehicle and a rope and strode off again, while you cleaned and patched your wound as well as you could with what you had in your first aid kit. It was already getting dark, and you were uneasy.

“You good to go?” asked Dean handing you the keys, about half an hour later.

“Yup. Just let me…” you froze, eyes fixed upon a clearing behind your friends back. “Bloody hell.”

He turned around and saw what had your attention. There was a girl there, blinking in and out of materialization. She was sickly thin, bleeding and dirty, but you recognized the girl from the book.

“Ain’t that the missing girl?” he asked.

“Yes, that- that’s Clair”

She was waving at you, shouting apparently, but you couldn’t hear her. Until it struck you. Slowly, both of you turned around to realize that the red pick-up was right behind you. You both jumped into the car without even opening the doors and you started it, hitting full throttle and making its tires spin for a second before they grasped to the ground, shooting you forward into the road. You were laughing, and Dean was howling. With your left hand still on the wheel, you took out your phone and turned on the stereo, which was playing  _Highway To Hell_  again, incredibly loud.

It was a diversion, and you a Dean were enjoying it, singing loudly. Ghost was a good car. Hell, it was a  _great_  car, and had never failed you. Today was not an exception, you maneuvered it through the road, sometimes sliding off it and into the forest with ease, as if you were spreading butter over warm toast. You felt secure driving it, and it appeared to respond more to your thoughts than your hands, that were barely resting on the steering wheel. Still, you couldn’t help but notice that the truck was right there behind you and getting closer. After all, it was a ghost-truck and it probably didn’t have any engine problems, or any physical impediments for that matter.

“Bollocks,” you muttered, just like you’d muttered the night before. But this time you smiled, because Dean was next to you, and Sam was on his way to end this.

———————–

Sam looked at the rope and then the cliff, and realized that it might not be nearly enough to climb  _all_ the way down, but something like fifty feet down, the ground started to flatten out a little, so all he needed was to get down there and then he could use his own hands and feet to go the other hundred feet to the crash site. He tied one side of the rope to a tree and fastened the other end around his waist.

Something like forty-five minutes later, he was arriving at the truck, when something caught his gaze. He turned around quickly, grabbing out his gun, only to find himself face to face with the ghost of the girl from the book.

“Who are you?” he asked, without lowering the gun.

“My name is Claire Waterhill,” she answered, and her voice sounded as if she was talking from far away, muffled and low.

“You’re that girl… the one who went missing the same year as they did,” he said, pointing at the Chevy with his gun.

“They made me disappear,” she said simply, a tear running down her flickering face. Sam relaxed a little, taking a good look at her. She was thin and gawky, her clothes ripped and stained with blood and dirt, her nails broken, what looked like broken bonds around her wrists, probably once holding her hands together.

“They kidnapped you,” he realized suddenly, and she nodded. She looked frightened “It’s ok. I’m Sam. I’m here with my brother Dean and my friend Y/N to make things right. You can trust me.”

“They took me from the street as I was going to meet my John. Put me in the truck and locked me away in some barn. I was there for months. They would come in turns. They’d feed me leftovers and rancid bread. And they’d rape me or hit me, or whatever they felt like that day.” She flickered and looked up the hill. “You need to do this fast. Your friends are in danger.”

Sam looked up for a second and then ran towards the truck, threw his bag on the ground and started to take out bags of salt. He needed to be sure of this. If Claire was right, you and Dean were already being chased by the phantom.

——————

“WATCH IT!!” cried Dean at the same time that you realized that the road was ending abruptly. You hit the brakes turning the wheel just a bit and let the car turn in its place 180 degrees before accelerating again.  _Run to the Hills_  by Iron Maiden was playing now and you could feel the adrenaline pumping through your veins.

“OHH Y/N! We’re heading  _towards_  it now!” Dean yelled. You laughed a little realizing a note of fear in his voice and gave him a sweet smile.

“My dear boy, I’m not going to get us killed… Not today at least!” and you dodged the pick-up at the last second, very closely, but avoiding the crash as you passed by its side. Dean’s eyes were closed and you could see his white knuckles as he gripped the dashboard of the car. You couldn’t help but to burst a loud laugh, a mix of relief and nerves and happiness for being alive, but it hadn’t been a minute when you heard the engine again, and looking back you saw the truck again.

“Are you ready for another round?” you asked Dean, and he sighed.

“You’re crazy. I love that!” He grinned and you stepped once more on the pedal, deep down.

“I really hope Sam can get rid of it before we run out of gas!” you shouted.

Sam had covered the wrecked thing with salt as much as he could and then emptied an entire can of gas into it. Before lighting it he looked at Claire. “What about you?”

“I’m not here,” she answered. “I was thrown away when the truck went off the road, I’m a couple of yards that way,” she said, pointing a little further down.

Sam lit the matches and threw them, watching the damn thing lighting up in a huge bonfire.

You were hit from behind and you lost control of Ghost just long enough as to smash into a tree with the tail of the car. You swore under your breath as you tried to regain stability, but you felt another blow and were pushed forward.

“Fuck!” Dean shouted, he knew as well as you that there was no way to outrun it now. “Jump!” he ordered, and both of you got out of the car in the exact same moment as it was hit again, crashing against a big pine. Dean reached for you and grabbed your hand to force you into the deep of the forest, looking for a way to escape the angry truck.

“DAMN THING!” you cried while running after him, still your hand clutched in his. “I’M GOING TO CRUSH IT WITH MY BARE HANDS!”

“Calm down, Y/N,” said Dean, slowing the pace. “We’ll rebuild it later. For now we need to be silent.”

You could hear the engine of the truck and see the lights piercing through the now deep black of the night. A hand rested on your shoulder and you turned around with a jump.

“Claire?”

“It’s over,” she said in a muffled voice. “Sam burned it.”

You and Dean exchanged looks and then stared at the lights that were looking for them.

“No, it’s not,” he said grimly “Claire, I need you to go to Sam, tell him this. Tell him he missed something.”

The lights stopped over you and you heard the roar of the tailpipe. “NOW CLAIRE, NOW!”

————–

Sam had started to return when the ghost appeared in front of him, shouting. “It’s not done, Sam! Dean says it’s not done! He says you missed something!” She was waving her arms in despair but Sam was looking at something in her hands.

“Claire… Claire! Stop! I need you to tell me, what did they tie your wrists with?” he shouted. Claire looked down at the strings and then back to him.

“The car’s seat belt.”

Sam turned around and ran to where Claire had pointed out her body. He wasn’t going to do this the kind way he had hoped he could manage to, later, with some kind of ritual to pay respects. He looked desperately between the rocks. He fell and got up again and kept running until he caught a glimpse of fabric reaching out from under a stone. With all his strength he pulled it away and found the skeleton he was looking for. He salted it and burned it without even being able to stop and say goodbye to the girl that had just saved his brother’s life.

You and Dean ran through the trees, pointlessly trying to evade the lights that were chasing you, until you found the rim of the precipice. And there you stayed, holding onto each other in a hug, trying to hide your heads against each other and waiting for the blow.

But it never came.

When you looked up, you saw the end of the flaming truck disappearing in the dark, leaving you two alone in the middle of the forest, laughing and cheering.

——————

You pulled off your tank top to look at your injury in the mirror of the bathroom, it could be much worse. Luckily you had time to patch it before it got dirtier and it wasn’t going to become infected. You pulled yourself into the shower and let the warm water wash away all the dirt and tiredness as you thought about everything that had happened that day. You sighed as you remembered the boys’ looks when you told them your story and cried a little when you recalled the current state of your car, but smiled when you thought about the relief on Sam’s face when he finally found you. You finished your shower and stepped out of the bathroom with a clean tank and your cargo pants, only to find Sam with the first aid kit waiting for you.

“Come on, let’s patch you up so we can go get something to eat.”

You smiled and rested on the bed as he looked at the scratch and put some disinfectant on it before covering it with gauze and a bit of tape.

“Thanks,” you said with a shy smile, “for this, and well… you know, saving my life… again.”

He laughed hard and grabbed you by the shoulder leading you to the door “Anything for our own special little queen.”

Down in the hotel’s restaurant, Dean was waiting for you and cheered as you appeared.

“Finally! I’m starving, girl!”

“Watch your tongue, darling,” you pointed out. “You’re talking to a lady.”

“Oh, I forgot, your majesty,” he laughed and readied a chair for you.

It was a good meal, and a funny night. Luckily none of you had suffered any serious injury and you could relax a little, enjoying the comforts of the lodge. Back in the brothers’ room, you had settled onto a couch. Sam was on the other and Dean was resting in his bed, a comfortable silence had fallen upon you all and you were singing  _Dust in the Wind_  slowly to yourself, when Dean suddenly took you out of your stupor.

“What you said today in the car… you know that’s bullshit, right?” You raised your head, fixing your eyes on him, not knowing exactly how to react. Sam was looking at him as well, wide eyes and a little bit shocked.

“Money is not all you have,” he went on, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, not paying any attention to your reaction. “You’ve got us, Y/N; Sam and I, we’re your family.”

All the traces of anger left your heart and suddenly you jumped on your feet and threw yourself over him, making him growl in an apparent disgust.

“Ooohhh, you can say the loveliest things!” you said pinching his cheekbones with your fingers.

“I- know- I- do!” he screamed trying to push you away, while Sam laughed in the back, throwing you a pillow.

And that was the scene that Castiel, the angel, found when he materialized in the middle of the room. You all froze when you saw him, tired and messed up.

“Oh good, you’re all here,” he said looking at you and he collapsed on the floor. You all jumped to catch him, but when you saw what was in his hand you felt like you were glued to the floor.

“What’s this?” asked Dean picking up a button with a coat of arms carved in it.

“That’s one of my father’s cufflinks.”


End file.
